kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Black Angel 666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Black Angel 666 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 02:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ohayo! Hi there! I found a mudkip for you! http://i1356.photobucket.com/albums/q739/R_C9000/dancing_mudkip_by_beholderr-d30heza_zps68cbde15.gif x3 *Glomps* Hi Angel! *glomps* How are you doing? :3 Aika horror movies i like them too. ''sexysexy''♣''firing meh lazer''♣ 08:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Angel, can you please tell my brother to lay off me? ThebigT300 (talk) 05:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Black why did you ban me for huh? You don't even know what happened, bet you only heard CC's and Alouis's side of the story. You didn't even take the time to actually sort out the fricken situation, therefore ur a fail at being a mod. Mind you it was Alouis who started it and I simply defended myself so why don't u stop being such a biased bitch and unban me. I banned you both for Fighting, from what i was shown it was you and Al so i banned you both, just doing my Job. you shouldnt be fighting in the first place and It says in the Rules to ban both users. Yo Masta~! Hey Angel take a look at Swag's talk page. :) -Jj Thank you :/ I miss you <3 オリギン Today I won't manage to come on chat :( オリギン Awww! I can't wait to talk with you again >.< Being without you is painful :c オリギン Hey ^__^" In the end I never came back from chat... I'm sorry >__< You are right about one thing however, if you were single again... Rc would win I think :P Aika Hey~! -*leaves a white rose with pink shadings* We need to talk, Angel... see you soon in chat, I hope :3 In the end, I forgot to ask you what I had to =__=" Oh well. Cyas~♪ ANGEL!!! <3 Dear Angel~ I am kind of shy to say it personally on pm but I wanted to leave u a message cuz I feel bad... Now Angel, you are far the most one of awesomest chicks I've met. You are kind, understanding, and amazingly funny. People don't realize that kind hearts like yours are hard to find in the world. You are one of a kind Angel. I am so glad you are my friend because you always make my day. You make a lot of people happy. So dont bum gurl! You are special, amazing and one of a kind. It is hard... I know and I understand 100% But don't give up... Its hard to find true friendship but know what I mean... I love u so much Angel and I will be here for u if u ask me too :) *Hugs* U ARE SPECIAL AND AWESOME FUCK THOSE WHO DONT REALIZE IT - ur wolfie <3 Jj (: I sowwwy :( ANGEL!!!! <3 Im so sorry I left u hanging ;( Its cuz my mom got home and I didnt want her to know I was on and she was like RIGHT THERE XD she would of saw i was on wikia but anyway I wanted to apologize and I hope we talk soon :) idk if ill be on tomorrow but hopefully I will cuz I miss u :3 .....Yeah I still miss u x3 Like a lot *Huggs u tight* Next time take me with u :D hahah alright well i must depart from writing u this letter via internet I GLOVE U and I hope to see u VERY VERy soon >:3 bye Angel o/ once again i feel bad and i hope i make it up to u :) love- jj/ ur wolfie BTW ~ stay awesome and never let anyone hurt u because u are more worth than them. they are bullshat (yes i said shat ) while u on the other hand are a glorious Angel from heaven above ;) :) Okay Angel nd Im sorry, i was trying to log back in but my internet was lagging and i was getting SUPER tired XD but in the mean time i will wait for ur arrival :) Have fun at school and good luck with ur new fridge XD bai bai ~ Love ur Wolfie LOVE U :3 Before I depart... Angel... These past few days or weeks have been so amazing with you. Honestly, you have made me feel things that I have never felt with anyone before. I don't know how to explain my emotions for you correctly, but you're constantly on my mind. Ever since we started talking more I have you stuck and I can't seem to stop, nor do I want to stop thinking about you. I'm so sorry I am leaving like this... But will all sincereness... I don't think I can live without you. I am crazy for you and I need you so badly... I need you and all of you, Angel. You have made me feel so much better, so much more real. *Hugs and holds you,* You came into my life and I didn't see who you really were until now. But, you are far out of my league and you deserve so much better and far more. I will miss you so much... I don't think I will be able to handle a day without talking to you. Once again, I apologize... But I hope to see you soon. My heart is in a painful mess. ~ Your Wolfie... D: Angel!! <3 I'm so sorry I didn't get on today. I was planning on staying up, but I wanted to take a small nap but then I realized I took eleven hours.... O.o So yeah I'm so sorry :( I really really really wanted to talk to u and I'm sorry if I annoy u with messages but I really miss u and I feel a little better when K write to u. I love so much n I'm so sorry *Hugs u tight and kisses u* I'm so sorry :( -JJ/Wolfie ;* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!! *kissiez u and takes u away with me* :3 HEHEH GTG NOW BUT I LOVE U SO MUCH I CAN DIE DX I WISH U WERE HURZ WITH ME D: -UR WOLFIE ;) XOXO I make a template for chu <3 I know im like annoying u with messages but this is important :3 Do you want me to make you a template like mines? I can make it look really cool and add info and stuff :) U might like it if u do want it tell me and I will make u one. Okay message me back if u do :D JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 19:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Angel its jj I'm sorry I took long to get on chat its cuz I had a few concerts that I didn't know about today and my teacher kinda forced me to go perform but I will wait for u if I have to ^_^ I took a nap so it should help love u so much baby and I hope ur okay. Love u <3!!! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) Im doing this real quick, my dad is on my nerves XD Before I goez I wanted to assure you something. I know what its like to not have a friend to understand you or someone to lean ur head on when you are down. *Puts hand on ur cheek* Its hard to know that someone u need isnt there but I will do everything to be there for you, because you are the friend worth life <3 You are the girl with the perfect heart, and as I said before, your heart is hard to find in this world. I want to be with you forever and that I dont have flaws so u change ur mind about me because I can be a bit spacey sometimes. Everyone says you cant change anyone, but I am sure as heck u changed me. You actually gave me feelings and you touched my heart with every piece of urs (heart). I dont want anyone to ever take u from ur arms because I feel safe and happy when i am with u. Love u so much Angel, you have given me the light. ~ ur Wolfie. Also, my name BlueDreamer has a definition. Blue = Sad, terms in art that I am sure u know of. Dreamer = obviously a person who dreams a lot. To be honest, I'm a hypocrite irl XD I am always sad and serious. Not many people even care to become my friend, all they do is bug the hell out of me. Reason why I called myself that is because back in middle school around 7th grade i believe, I was bullied a lot. Mostly in gym in the girls locker room or physically abused during sports. I wont go into full detail becuase I dont want to remember those times. But once time, I was in PE and i am terrible in sports so we were playing volleyball and this tall chunky girl a year older than me thought i would be funny to throw the ball at my face very hard. As she did so, my brand new glasses broke and scraped my face. Everyone laughed and the teacher didnt even care... (the teacher was racist). I went home with so much anger, I didnt cry... but I was so dwelled up with anger that I got a rope and a knife. I was trying to decide what to do... hang or stab my self. I thought at first through all the bad times and happy times.. I didnt know what to do because i didnt want to talk to anyone but my heart kept telling me that there was a meaning to this life and that the future has better circumstances. I decided to follow my heart and dream about my future. So then all these years have passed and It has been full of dreams, until it came down to these days where I met you. I think my heart new that maybe someday I will meet the perfect person who will understand me and love me no matter what. And no... maybe im not straight as everyone though, and I might not be the perfect daughter for my parents but that doesnt matter. The bible says that girls with girls is wrong, but I am SO CERTAIN that God gave me the person I need to live in this life. He knows how much we both have suffered in life. And I know he knows that we need each other to lean on. Angel I want to be with u forever and eternity. I want to be by ur side through good and bad. Please... I want u to be that one person who will love me and think of me as different because i know no one does... I love u with everything I own. If you stay give me ur love, i will give u everything u want until I die. Please dont leave me... *Kisses u* Hiya I wanna talk to ya. --Dashie is best pony (talk) 18:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Dashie Angel And i will give you my third edit. *Shakes boobs* -- 21:36,11/7/2013 21:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey.. Hey baby its ur Wolfie. I'm not gunna make this long because I'm sure u probably hate long azz messages but I am sad ur leaving wikia and I know we will still talk on fb but we had good memories. I know ull be coming back but I will still miss u so much and I will be here waiting. I am kind of speechless atm but just letting u know that I love you so much and that soon enough we will be mommies. Uh... Well I feel a bit disappointed that I can't help u irl,and send you a helping hand but I cant . just know that I am crazy about u n that I won't love anyone else after u.. Love you so much Baby.. Well I guess this shall be our last message from now. Goodbye my love take care of yourself. ~„Wolfie Hey Ironic, we both left on the same day. Thanks for leaving the link and saying goodbye on my talk page... I wouldn't have seen it otherwise. I hope to see you as soon as possible, Angel :) Farewell... I would like to say other things, but sometimes it's better to leave them unexpressed ^___^" We are all waiting for you to come back :D *hugs* オリギン *insert cool thing here* Totally wrong title, but oki. Welcome back! I have a thing to talk with you, I hope it's fine by you. Cya soon ;) Angel.. Hey, I can't really message you on facebook because I am always watched by my parents but I wanted to say sorry. I know this is twice that I break up. I never wanted this. Just know one thing. I will always be yours, and wherever I go you are always on my mind. You mean everything to me... I don't know what else to say but our relationship is the top best thing that has ever happened to me.. I love you so much.. and I will always belong to you. JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 17:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Mlp is the best!! <3 I luve rainbow dash isn't she awesome!? :3-- ''Deleterious''User talk:Ðeleterious 07:36, February 17, 2014 (UTC) BABY!!!! >.< hEY BABY!!!! I am at school but I can't help but stalk you cuz well... I miss chu :3 Have a great day <3 Love you so much!!! I can't wait to talk and kiss you all over >:3 *Huggiez and Kisses* See chu soon :) JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC)